carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackberry
blackberry '- synopsis -' name - blackberry age - 13 moons birthdate - april 12 zodiac sign - aries sexuality - homosexual condition(s) - narcolepsy voice - death the kid (soul eater)(japanese version) '- description -' ' ' - f2u base by illigur - coat color - white undercoat color - white patches color(s) - black fur type - soft and slightly curly eye color - dark blue-purple tail - long and fluffy build - semi-foreign '- personality -' good traits - romantic, honest, strong, smart neutral traits - realist, quick-witted, idependent, coy bad traits - sullen, sarcastic, hot-headed, manipulative '- stats -' lying - he is a really good liar, and sometimes you cant even tell he is lying. this makes him even better at manipulating cats. sight - he can see pretty well, but his vision does get blurry when he is emotional. smell - he has a horrible sense of smell, but this sense doesn't really mean much to him so he doesn't really care. taste - he has a great sense of taste, but this comes with really sensitive taste buds, and things taste stronger to him. he doesn't really enjoy most foods because of this, and is a very picky eater. hearing - he can hear you fine. his true talent with hearing is his ability to ignore cats and sometimes trick himself into not even listing to them or hearing what they are saying. hunting - he isn't the best hunter, because he gets easily frustrated and isn't the most patient cat. strength - he is quite strong. strong physically and mentally. he is small, which allows him to easilly be overcome, but his quick-witted and smart nature allows him to get out of tough situations and beat cats using their weakness against them. agility - he is fast when he wants to be. balancing - he can be quite graceful and balanced when he needs to be, and trusts himself not to fall. when he does fall or lose his balance, he is good at regaining it smoothly. stamina - he gets tired really quickly, and due to his narcolepsy he finds himself tired all the time. he is good at pushing his limits though, but sometimes he just cant keep going on, and will fall asleep. charisma - he can put on a really charming persona to persuade and draw in other cats, but if they all could see the real him, no cats would ever come near him. leadership - he wouldn't make the best leader, because he only does things to benifit himself, but if needed he could command cats with ease. intelligence - he is very smart, quick-witted and good at studying different types of cats, and noticing details about them that could help benifit him. he is quite proud of himself for being this way. emotion - he truly is not good with his emotions. he is a good liar and all that and is good at putting on fake emotions and personas, but his true emotions deep down are a huge mess. '- kin -' mother - autumn father - birch step father - icarus sibling - acacia '- relationships -' autumn - 70% - 'i love her.. of course i do, she is my mother. i know she is disapointed in me! she loves my sister more then me, little mrs perfect. i'm just some giant mistake.' birch - 20% - 'he was my real father. apparently he was some jerk or something.' icarus - 70% - 'dead and gone. doesn't matter.' acacia - 65% - 'my moms favourite child. shes better then me in every way! i wish i didnt feel like this! i wish i was as good as she is.' turtlekit - 25% - 'the love child of two psycho drug addicts. him and his siblings are all fools. deep down i feel kind of bad for him.' twitch - 00% - 'a horrible leader. hes a psycho drug addict who makes horrible decisions. anyone else would be a better leader, literally anyone else.' cirrus - 30% - 'she is nice enough to be my mate. my mom will like her, and thats what matters.' '- gallery -' n/a Category:Apprentices Category:Original Characters Category:LeafClan Residents